dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Guy
Yellow Guy (often called Manny or Doi in the fanbase) is one of the 3 main protagonists in DHMIS, along with Duck Guy and The Red Guy. The 'teachers' of the lessons seem to always refute Yellow Guy, shooting his ideas down without question and even going out of their ways to contradict themselves just to make sure he knows he's wrong. Quotes * "Green!!!" (DHMIS 1) * “NO MORE SONGS!!” (DHMIS 6) * ”Huh?.....A little baby pigeon...” (DHMIS 3) * “I might paint...a picture of a clown!” (DHMIS 1) * “An old man died!” (DHMIS 2) * ”You made me die!” (DHMIS 6) * ”Goodnight guys...I miss you.” (DHMIS 6) * ”I don’t get it...how can it be? When I’m sitting at home, but I’m inside the screen!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Hm........ Something’s different!” (DHMIS 5) * “Is it this guy?“ (DHMIS 5) * “What?...No!” (DHMIS 6) * “Wow, look, a pie chart” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, look, a bar graph!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, a line graph!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, look, an oblong!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, look, nothing!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Nothing.” (DHMIS 4) * “Wow! I‘d like to be as smart as a computer!” (DHMIS 4) * ”WOW!” (DHMIS 4) * “Mountains? A sky! A windmil-“ (DHMIS 4) * ”Spaghetti!” (DHMIS 4) * “I feel tingly!” (DHMIS 3) * “What is love? Is it in the sky.......Because I’m hungry?-.....I don’t understand.” (DHMIS 3) * “Heheh! I love you too, Furry Boy!” (DHMIS 3) * “I love this tree, and I love this stick, and I love this mo-“ (DHMIS 3) * “AHHH- Heh- Uh-..............For me...?” (DHMIS 3) * “I don’t like it-I don’t like it!!!“ (DHMIS 6) * "Hello!" (DHMIS 5) * "How do you get the idea?" (DHMIS) * "Wakey Wakey!" (DHMIS 7) * "Who's gonna sing his bit of the song?" (DHMIS 7) Appearance He is a yellow human puppet, with a blue overgrown mullet (that sometimes appears as just a blue stump), and he wears blue overall shorts with a D on it. He has white socks and white or black shoes, depending on the Episode. In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 he appears slightly chubbier than in later episodes. In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 as well he looks slightly off but is still chubbier than his later design. Personality Yellow Guy is goofy and a little naïve'.' He is the character who is killed-off the least in all the episodes. His voice could be suggesting that he is mentally slow, however this has not yet been fully proven. Trivia *Yellow Guy's pair of overalls has a "D" on it, which indicates that his name might start with that letter. Roy has an "R" on his overalls, which backs this up even further. **However, the beds in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 say "R", "Y", and "D" (which likely respectively stand for "Red", "Yellow", and "Duck"). This means his name is most likely Yellow Guy. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, he appears green at the ending instead of yellow, with yellow hair and a blue nose. It is theorized that this is because green is his favorite colour, stated in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1. *Yellow Guy is the only character to appear as a main character in every episode; This could also apply to Red Guy and Duck Guy, but they appear as either cameos (Duck Guy in DHMIS 6) or last-minute appearances (Red Guy in DHMIS 5). *Unless dying in his dreams is counted, Yellow Guy never canonically dies in the series. After he drowns in oil on the set as opposed to in his dreams, you can still see him in his bed when the red guy messes around with the teachers. He does, however, "die" from rapid aging, courtesy of Tony the clock. *He resembles a child, as he knows little to nothing about what the teachers are saying and just goes along with it. When he is the last one standing he seems to be frightened, sad, and lonely and won't cooperate with the lamp. *Yellow Guy is indicated to only have a father, Roy. No mother is ever mentioned or even hinted. The only relations we can put him to is Roy and perhaps Red Guy and Duck (as friends) though that is unlikely. In the kickstarter videos, Red Guy said they weren't at his dad's house, meaning they either haven't been to his home nor seen his basement. *It appears as if almost everyone has been mean to Yellow Guy is some way. **Sketchbook told him that Green's not a creative color, and ruins his clown picture. **Tony the Talking Clock makes his ears bleed and kills him by rapidly accelerating the time. ***He evens says so when Tony the Talking Clock returns. **Shrignold attempts to wash his brain into a Cult and change his name to Shrigis. ***Shrignold's friends also try to lure him in. **Colin the Computer corrupts his brain. **Steak Guy and Spinach Can force him to eat Duck Guy. **The Lamp drowns him in oil from the 6th episode. **Duck Guy shouts "no!", "quiet!" and "will you stop it?!" at him. **When he goes to eat the cake (made of raw meat) baked by Mrs. Grenald, Red Guy pushes him to the ground. **The Key shouts "Listeeen!!" at him. *Yellow Guy doesn't begin to get even a little bit suspicious until Episode 5, and finally recognizes in Episode 6 that bad things come with every song, triggering his quote: “NO MORE SONGS!” This explains why he complains and shouts throughout the entire episode. *It is unknown if he was dead or not in DHMIS 6 before the series restarted. *It is confirmed in DHMIS 7 that he is 38 years old. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Heroes Category:Wakey Wakey Category:Future Episodes Category:Puppets Category:HELP